Insanely Average
by UzuSphere
Summary: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC! Revised.
1. D e v o u r i n g

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Devouring  
**_

* * *

Kobayashi Asahi was your normal average toddler until the day she accidentally tripped over a set of stairs and hit her head hard enough for her to enter into a short coma. During those four days of unconsciousness, she had received an onslaught of memories. Specifically, that of her past self's.

It was a painful process but eventually the pain receded.

She had a different name once, but it was one that she could and _would_ not be able to remember anytime soon or in the near future.

There were other parts of her memories as well that remained a blank.

Instinctively, she knew it had been erased for a reason - _yes_ , it was not blocked or anything like that, but **_erased_** \- humans were not meant to remember their past lives after all. They were meant to start with a clean state but somehow, she had managed to regain her past memories, just like _that_. It reminded her all-too much of those web-slash-light novels-slash-manga-slash-fanfictions she had read so often.

(Man, those were a lot of slashes.)

It wasn't transmigration per se since her toddler body didn't experience death. Rather, it was more like an assimilation - no, a **_devouring_**.

Between an ego that had recently developed and an ego that had undergone more maturation, which one would take over? Would it not be the latter one? The past ended up inadvertently consuming the present; discarding the previous self and simply taking the memories it would need instead, thus creating the current her.

The current Kobayashi Asahi.

Although guilt had sown itself deeply into her heart. (Consuming the soul of the younger Asahi was considered as killing someone, right?)

(...)

(...Am...am I a murderer...?)

(...Haha, of course not...!)

(...)

(..I'm not...right...?)

(...right?)

(...)

(...Maybe if I tell her parents, it'll turn out alright...?)

(...maybe...)

(...)

She thought to herself in delusion.

What would the previous-Asahi tell her parents?

The truth?

It's what a good and obedient kid like the previous-Asahi would do after all.

A decision had soon been made.

(I-I'll tell them as soon as I awaken!) She thought in determination.

But when she finally regained consciousness, she found herself unable to tell them.

Her (not)parents couldn't help but engulf her with tight hugs and showery kisses once she awakened. They were in relief and much too happy at seeing their own (not)child healthy and awake instead of the frighteningly still state she had been in before. The doctor-in-charge asked her if she was alright and did a few check-ups on her before deciding that she was alright to be discharged the next day. He was a friend of her (not)parents and was someone who was considered to be her (not)godfather.

(Stop it! I'm not the Asahi you know!) She had wanted to say but kept it in her thoughts instead.

(...)

Once she was alone, she hung her head down and began to tremble. It wasn't in happiness at the thought of being alive as others would have expected. Suddenly, she couldn't help but start laughing silently like a madwoman. Tears sprung from the corner of her eyes.

(...I...I am a fool...)

(Who said it would be so easy to tell them the truth?)

That had been her first mistake.

( _Ahaha_ \- no, I simply assumed it would be easy to do so.)

She had been deluding herself that she was no murderer and that telling the previous-Asahi's parents would make her feel better.

Make her feel like she had no fault.

(I'm just a normal person who died! _Why did this happen in the first place?!_ )

The next day, she left the hospital together with her (not)parents and soon arrived at her (not)home.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Weeks passed by and the incident eventually drifted away from their minds, their daily routine resumed as if it was never interrupted in the first place. It was a Wednesday when her (not)mother decided that the two of them could visit the local park so that she could make some friends. Unfortunately, it did not work as (not)Asahi felt out of place with the squealing children running about.

(I do not belong here. Why am I still here?)

She stayed under the shade of a tree as she watched the children her age playing with each other. They looked so happy and content that she didn't dare to make herself intrude upon them. She wasn't even the real Asahi to begin with. They wouldn't like her anyway. Even as a teenager, she was the awkward one and wasn't one for assertiveness, not unless the situation called for it. Her amethyst colored eyes drifted around until they passed by a very familiar-looking spiky brown hair.

Wait.

It couldn't be.

She read fanfics of the anime of course but being reincarnated into one was a part of those _really_ 'highly impossible' situations. She rubbed her eyes before looking again to double-check.

Nope.

It really was him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

One of the main characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

She face-palmed as soon as she realized it.

But then she stilled, her hand still on her face.

(Could it be?)

She nervously took a peek at his lone form sitting within the sand box. He just looked so lonely. Her thoughts began to clash as she thought of what she should do. Her logical side told her that it was better to avoid him and just live a peaceful life away from him while her insane side entertained the idea of being a part of the chaos that he would eventually live in.

(Perhaps this was the reason why she came into existence again, even if she inadvertently ended up - no, she wasn't going to finish that thought.)

Ah, _screw it._

She stood up and took a few hesitant steps before arriving in front of him. He was busy trying to make a sand castle but failing very miserably. He looked near-ready to cry.

(Aah, I'm here in front of him!) She panicked internally.

She cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" She said.

(I should have thought things through before approaching him, what kind of starting conversation was that?!)

He looked up from his crumbled sandcastle and looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked. "H-How do you know my name?!"

(Hehe, _oops._ I'm not supposed to know his name yet but right now I'll just pretend I didn't hear his second question.)

She took a deep sigh and steeled herself.

(It's probably not my place...

but I'll take it as something fate decreed then.)

A grin appeared on her face and she suddenly bowed to him with a flourish. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." She said. It was pretty out-of-character for her (or maybe it wasn't?) since she was usually the shy one but she decided that at least just this one time, she would be the one to take the initiative.

(At the same time, maybe this can be one of my amendments of having done something I shouldn't have - whether it was on purpose or not.)

"Hm." She frowned as she bent down to his level. "Is something wrong, Na-chin?"

"N-Na-chin?" He exclaimed incredulously.

Asahi grinned once again as she held out her hand towards him. "Yeah! It's my nickname for you. Wanna be friends?"

(Do you want to be friends with someone who didn't mean to kill another?)

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "U-Un." He stuttered out.

Internally, she sighed in relief. ( _Thank you._ )

"Great! Call me Hi-chan then."

"H-Hi-chan?"

It was at that moment that she was hit by a beam of adorableness from the future mafia boss known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Before the little boy knew it, he was being engulfed into a hug by the girl who had just befriended him.

"Nyaa~ You're way too cute, Na-chin!" She nearly squealed.

"Eehh?"

(I'm sorry for taking this life from you...

...but nevertheless, thank you for giving me this second life...

...taking care of this young boy will be my one of my amendments to you...

... _other Asahi..._ )

* * *

 **A/N: Edited - 1/31/17**

 **Soo, what do you think? I ended up making Asahi have angst this time around. (Meep! What have I done?)**

 **P.S. Poll about her flame type is still up!**


	2. B i r t h d a y s

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Birthdays  
**_

* * *

The door to Tsuna's room suddenly opened with a loud bang. The owner of the room nearly jumped in fright due to the sound. "Na-chin! I've come to greet the birthday boy!" An all-too familiar voice resounded throughout his room. Tsuna looked to the side just in time to be tackled into a hug. Long black hair flew to the sides as the two of them tumbled onto the carpeted floor.

 _"Hiiee_ \- H-Hi-chan?!" He yelped.

"Good to see that you still remember to call me that." She cackled with a mad grin as she pulled him upright.

He pouted. "O-Of course I do! Don't start doubting me!" He said to the four-year old girl. It had been almost a full two years since he first met Hi-chan at the local park. He was turning five today and he found that pretty exciting since he was a bit older now. But much to annoyance for those past few weeks before his birthday, Hi-chan liked to laugh and make fun of him instead of showing her support whenever he showed his excitement at the idea of being older.

He frowned when he remembered about it.

"Nyaa~ Na-chin knows so many big words!" Hi-chan suddenly started attacking him by poking him at the sides.

"Stop it, Hi-chan! That tickles." He struggled and tried to pull away from her. She then decided to let him go.

Or not.

"Waah! Now you're nuzzling me!" He exclaimed in surprise once he felt her cheeks start rubbing against his own.

She paused mid-nuzzle to look at him straight into his brown eyes. Her own amethyst colored ones not blinking one bit. "Anyway," a smile appeared on her face, "happy birthday, Na-chin."

They looked at each other for a moment longer before he blinked, stopping their eye-staring contest, and he showed her an eye-closed smile.

"Thanks, Asahi." He thanked her.

 _(No fair, using your cuteness like that._ She muttered under her breath as she looked away.)

She then proceeded to lightly bop him on the head once she regained her composure.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Hi-chan is Hi-chan and Na-chin is Na-chin! Don't revert to not using our nicknames for each other...not unless," An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "you want me start poking you again...?" She threatened.

"Hiee! I won't, I won't!"

"Alright! Let's go down now. Everyone else is waiting for us downstairs in the dining room." She then dragged him out of his room and proceeded downstairs. He smiled as he felt warmth bloom into his chest at the thought of his friend. He was no doubt blessed to have her.

His eyes were suddenly covered from behind. He no longer felt her hand on his wrist. "H-Hi-chan, it's still you, right?"

There was silence for a moment before she answered.

"Yup! Just let me cover your eyes, don't wanna ruin the surprise after all." She answered much to his relief.

(That was pretty scary, I wouldn't know what to do if it turned out to be someone else. Hiee! What if it had actually been a monster and I had been separated from Hi-chan somehow...?! _Scary..._ )

It was silent for a moment again as the two entered the room...until she removed her hands from covering his eyes all of a sudden.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He smiled as soon as he saw his mom and both of Hi-chan's parents. His best friend flitted to the side and pulled him forward to show him the decorations hanging from the ceiling. _Cranes._ There were probably more _origami_ paper cranes than he could count. They were all arranged into the order of the colors of the rainbow.

"Like it?" He heard her ask to which he simply nodded in return.

"That's great! I wasn't sure what to do if you ended up not liking it. Actually, I had help from my dad and mom. There are exactly a thousand inside this room and since you still have to blow the candles on your birthday cake, you get to have two wishes because of this." She explained.

"W-When did you have time to make all this?" He asked in wonder as he took a better look at it.

"Oh, I started this project a long time ago...plus I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise - ?" He was suddenly cut off by his mama calling for him to blow the candles on his cake.

Question forgotten, he rushed towards his mother's side and stood up onto the chair. They started singing him the happy birthday song and then gestured for him to wish as he blew the candles.

 _I wish for this happiness to never end._

He paused as he thought of his wish from the paper cranes his friend worked hard to make.

 _And I also wish that me and Hi-chan will continue to be together forever!_

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"Aww. It's so cute!" The reincarnator named as Asahi cooed over the adorable fluffball that somehow strongly reminded her of Tsuna. "Don't you think so, Na-chin?" She asked to her companion beside her.

"Y-yeah, it is." Tsuna answered with his usual stutter.

She bopped him on his head. "You gotta stop with the stuttering, Na-chin! Otherwise, people will never take you seriously." She said in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"But don't you also stutter when you're nervous too, Hi-chan?" He asked.

She paused with her cooing. "Yeah, I know. I do start stuttering when I'm nervous but at least I don't do it all the time." She answered. And she resumed cooing over the little brown Munchkin kitten.

"Your birthday's tomorrow, right Hi-chan?"

"Yeah," she replied with an absent-minded nod.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm...I want this kitty actually but I dunno if my dad will allow me to have one. You gotta be responsible after all if you want to have a pet."

"Oh, okay."

"We should probably go." She said as she parted reluctantly from the glass separating her from the kitten. She looked kind of sad. It wasn't the first time, Tsuna noted. He had noticed that her sad behavior had started ever since the day they passed by the pet shop and Asahi saw the cute little kitty pawing at her through the glass.

She never noticed his determined expression.

* * *

"H-Happy Birthday, Hi-chan." He stuttered nervously as he gently handed the blue box to his best friend.

She looked at him weirdly before shrugging it off to accept his gift. She was about to tilt the box when he stopped her. "Don't tilt it, Hi-chan!" He exclaimed. An eyebrow was raised at his odd behavior.

"Ookaay~" She said.

She suddenly paused to think, with the box still on her hands. Her eyes widened in realization as she pondered over it. "Na-chin, don't tell me you - !" She was about to say but he cut her off.

"J-Just open it!"

And she did. Her eyes lit up like the lights he had seen his mother hang on the Christmas tree before. In her hands was the kitten she had cooed over continuously over the past few days. The kitten mewed at her and she hugged it deeply to her chest, but in a gentle manner. She soon stood up and went over to him.

"Thank you, Tsuna." She told him with a bright smile on her face.

He couldn't help but blush as heard her say his first name without the nickname. She hugged him as tightly as she could without crushing the kitten in the process and then let him go.

He watched as she raised the kitten which strongly reminded him of a scene from the Lion King movie he had watched with her many months ago. "I'm going to name you..." She began to ponder over it. "Tuna!"

"W-What?!" He shrieked. It was that ridiculous nickname his father liked calling him the last time he visited.

She turned to glare at him. "Is something wrong with name I picked?"

"N-No, not at all!" He immediately said. She really was scary when she wanted to be.

"Anyway, how's the gift I gave you, Na-chin?" Ah, back to his old nickname again. At least it wasn't anything like his father's 'Tuna-fish'.

"I've been wearing it, Hi-chan!" He pulled the ends of his orange scarf to show her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." She said blankly although there was a slight hint of red on her cheeks as she looked away.

He sweatdropped at her reaction.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 ** _OMAKE: Tsuna's Birthday Gift_**

Tsuna was almost done opening all of his gifts when he noticed that his best friend's wasn't amongst the small stack he had been given with. He immediately turned to look at her and pouted. "Where's your gift for me, Hi-chan?" He whined pathetically.

"Baka," she bopped him on the head.

"Ow, not again!" He cried out.

A wry smile appeared on her face. "That wasn't even a hard hit, you know?" She sighed and then made him close his eyes.

There wasn't any sound of papers rustling, instead, he felt her breath on his head as she wrapped something soft around his neck. Once he heard her "okay", he opened his eyes and looked down to his neck.

It was a bright orange scarf!

The quality of the thread was good but when he looked at the workmanship of it...To put it simply, it was -

" - crude." He heard her say.

"Eh?" He said.

"It means 'rough'." She explained and then went to pat his head. "It's not the best I could've done but I worked my hardest on it, I hope you like it, Na-chin."

Cue sudden silence.

" _Hiee_ \- you made this, Hi-chan?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup!" She said with a proud smile on her face as she puffed out her chest in pride.

He began to get teary-eyed and suddenly tackled her.

"Thank you, Hi-chan!"

"Hehe, you're welcome."

* * *

 **A/N: Edited: 1/31/17**

 **I decided to make chapter two and chapter three as one chapter instead, what do you think? I even added an omake as a bonus.**

 **Anyway, poll about Asahi's flames are still up (in case you don't know of this yet). Please vote while you still can! Although I'd like to make a comment that the flame "Lightning" is currently at the top of this poll.**

 **Huehue~**


	3. D a n c i n g

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Dancing  
**_

* * *

Kobayashi Erina couldn't help but pause in her steps the moment her eyes came across the new flyer posted on the public notice board.

 _ **SANGAKU BALLROOM DANCE STUDIO**_

 **"A Quality Dance Education"**

 **LEARN HOW TO DANCE!**

 **We Offer A Wide Variety of Choices:**

Her eyes widened as she read the list. "Waltz, Tango, Viennese Waltz, Foxtrot, Quickstep...Ooh~ There's even Cha Cha and some other Latin dances! How exciting!" As she read on, her eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "A free trial period to rouse the interest of those who are interested in learning how to dance...? Oh my! This would be good for my cute little daughter!"

Her mind suddenly drifted to her daughter's rather adorable friend. "The boy's name was Tsunayoshi if I remember correctly. Hmm...I should probably mention it to Nana as well then! It would be good for the two of them! Kyaa~! I can't wait!" She gushed out at the prospect of the two dancing.

There was a skip in her steps as she headed home.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably in his seat beside Hi-chan's as they sat together in her mother's car. Asahi's eye twitched before she promptly smacked him on the head. "Hiee! That's hurts, Hi-chan!" He cried out as he held his poor abused head.

"Stop squirming then, no one's gonna eat you here." She told him as she leaned back on her seat.

"I-I'm sorry." He immediately apologized, looking down towards his feet.

She didn't answer and simply sighed instead.

"I-I wonder where are we going?" He asked with curiosity brimming in his eyes once he heard her sigh.

"I don't know either, Na-chin. Our moms didn't wanna tell us since they want it to be a surprise after all. _I just hope it won't be anything too humiliating._ " She muttered the last sentence softly although it seemed that it wasn't soft enough since her mother made the move to comment on it.

"Haha, don't worry so much my dear daughter~ I promise it'll be a fun and exciting experience. Just go with it~ " Hi-chan's mother said.

"Okay, okay, but I'm not making any promises. It's too bad Na-chin's mom couldn't make it though." Hi-chan replied in a resigned tone.

"Y-Yeah," he said disappointingly in agreement.

"By the way okaa-chan, why is the place where we're going, so far away?" His best friend suddenly added in a curious tone.

Her mother simply cackled. "Because it wasn't anywhere near Namimori, Asahi-chan."

"Then why are we going there if it's so far away?"

"Because I want my adorable daughter and her cute best friend to join in with the experience."

Hi-chan ended up grunting in frustration to reasons he wasn't sure why.

The car suddenly stopped without prior notice, causing the two of them to slam forward to the back of the front seats. They both moaned in pain as they rubbed their noses. "Kaa-chan!" Hi-chan exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oops~ Sorry, Asahi-chan, Tsuna-kun." His friend's mother said in a regretful tone. "Anyway," her tone suddenly changed, "let's go inside!"

* * *

"B-Ballroom dancing?!" Hi-chan spluttered out in surprise as soon she snapped out of her daze.

There it was written clearly in plain sight:

 _ **SANGAKU BALLROOM DANCE STUDIO**_

Meanwhile, Tsuna was confused by the term. He lightly pulled on the hem of his friend's mother's dress. Erina, upon noticing this, bent down to his level in order to ask him what was wrong. With an adorable tilt to his head, he asked, "What does ballroom dancing mean?"

Internally, his friend's mother was gushing in excitement at the sight of it but he didn't know that.

"Ara, Tsu-kun. Ballroom dancing is when men and women, often called a couple - that's you and Asahi-chan - pair up and enjoy dancing together." A familiar voice piped in to explain. Tsuna immediately beamed as soon as he spotted his mother standing behind him.

"Mama!" He ran to hug her leg. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Fumu~ that was a part of the plan Erina-san and I came up with. We decided that she would drive you guys while I went on ahead to register the two of you. We wanted to surprise you two as soon as you arrived here." His mother explained with a smile.

"Oh." Both he and Hi-chan mouthed at the same time.

( _"I've been had. A dance studio of all things!"_ He heard Hi-chan softly add in the background.)

"Come on now, let's go inside while we're still early."

"Okay, mama!" He said, now eager to get inside.

* * *

Ayatsuji Rio **(1)** , a five-year old girl with short, wavy, blue hair, approached her curly orange haired partner named Doigaki Masumi **(2)** with a bright smile on her face. "Ne, Masumi-kun, I heard that our class was having two new additional students today. I wonder how they'll be like?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know but it's nice to know that there are others who are becoming interested in the art of ballroom dancing." Masumi answered with a smile of his own.

The door suddenly opened, revealing their female dance instructor, Akira-sensei, with her partner nowhere to be found.

"Alright, my dear students!" She clapped in order to get their attention. "I'm sure you've already heard that we will be having two new additional students today, although they'll be taking the trial period for now. Anyway, my partner, Yuu-sensei, will be bringing them in shortly so I hope you'll get well along with them. From what I heard from their mothers, they're pretty shy to strangers." She added the last part with a wink.

"Yes, sensei!" They all answered with energy.

"Good." Akira-sensei said with a smile.

"Akira! We're coming in now!" Their male dance instructor suddenly called out from the opposite side of the door.

"Alright, bring them in!" She yelled back and no sooner than later did Yuu-sensei come in, together with the said students. One was a long black haired girl with amethyst colored eyes while the other one was a spiky haired brunet with wide light brown colored eyes.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves, you two?" Yuu-sensei spoke up.

"Umm..." The black haired girl went first after noticing that her partner wasn't going to speak up. "M-My name's Kobayashi Asahi, you can call me by my first name! It's nice to meet all of you, I hope we'll all get along with each other!" She then proceeded to nudge the boy beside her. His eyes blinked wildly before he promptly squealed out an adorable "hiee!" and hid behind Kobayashi. The class couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle in front of them.

Kobayashi grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him forward. She gripped his shoulders and seemed to have given him some kind of reassurance since he took a step forward before introducing himself. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, y-you can call me Tsuna! I-It's nice to meet you!" He said.

"Okay! Take your positions, Yuu-sensei will resume teaching Waltz to you guys while I head off to teach these two the basics." She jabbed her thumb to the two new students behind her.

"Yes, sensei!" The whole class answered yet again.

As Rio took Masumi's hand and they began practicing, she grinned at him. "They don't seem so bad. I hope they'll like ballroom dancing."

"Indeed, let us hope for the best." He told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoho~ I made a mini-crossover with the dancesport manga "Seshiji o Pin! to - Shikakou Kyougi Dance-bu e Youkoso". Those two characters, Ayatsuji Rio and Doigaki Masumi are from said manga. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was inspired by the manga to make Asahi and Tsuna learn ballroom dancing, LOL.**

 **P.S. Flame type poll of Asahi is still up, hope you continue to vote!**

 **P.P.S. Many thanks to those who followed, favorited and gave a review to this story!**

 **Nyaa~**


	4. V i s i t - I

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Visit I**_

* * *

Tsuna's heartbeat sped up as he and Hi-chan (Asahi) danced to the music with the rest of the students inside the studio. He was full of sweat yet he didn't mind it at all. It was the first time he found something fun to do (aside from playing with his robot figurines of course). He knew that he and Hi-chan were just starting out but he felt that they were getting quite good with this. The dances were rather hard to learn at first but as the two of them practiced, he noticed that it simply got easier for them.

Not to forget to mention, he also made two new friends!

(That was more than he made before meeting Hi-chan! There were other dance students about their age or older but the ones he and Hi-chan clicked most were the two of them.)

Their names being none other than Doigaki Masumi-kun and Ayatsuji Rio-chan. Although Rio-chan looked normal, Masumi-kun on the other hand had a weird-looking hairstyle (although he wouldn't dare mention it since he didn't want to lose his friendship with them).

The music gradually ended and all the students (including him and his partner) held hands as they made the move to bow to their dance teachers. It was silent for a moment before the female teacher - Akira-sensei - clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo! Bravo! You've all gotten better at dancing! Color me impressed, you guys have done an amazing job!" She said much to everyone's joy.

Akira-sensei suddenly addressed him and Hi-chan. "Especially Tsuna-kun and Asahi-chan, you two managed to catch up with the class despite only starting two weeks ago. Be proud of yourselves for managing to get this far, although I warn you not to let it get into your head."

"Y-Yes, sensei!"

"Good job guys!" Yuu-sensei suddenly spoke up. "We'll end it here for today. You guys are dismissed but don't forget our next meeting, alright?"

"YES-SENSEI!" The whole class replied.

The class dispersed, heading outside to the lobby to meet up with their parents, that being no different for him and Hi-chan. Although with the exception of Rio-chan and Masumi-kun accompanying the two of them for a change.

As soon as the four of them were out, his mama - together with Hi-chan's own mama - greeted them with smiles on their faces. "So you're the friends I've heard so much about! How adorable!" His mama and Erina-obachan both gushed out with gusto.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Doigaki Masumi, ma'am!" Masumi-kun went first at introducing himself, followed by Rio-chan who bowed to the two mothers politely. "My name's Ayatsuji Rio, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ara ara~ Such polite children!" The two mothers immediately complimented them.

Immediately, his mama began to speak. "It's nice knowing that our children are in good hands." She said happily in relief and then paused when an idea struck her. "Oh! I know," she bent down to the children's level. "Rio-chan, Masumi-kun, why don't you come over to the house to play with Tsu-kun and Asahi-chan? I'm sure they would be delighted by your presence."

"That's such a good idea, Nana-chan! I just remembered that I had a meeting to attend to so I can't come over to your house after I drop you off there. With them coming over, Tsuna-kun and Asahi-chan won't feel too lonely! The more the merrier, right?"

"M-Mama!" He immediately protested. "T-They might have something they need to do!"

Nana suddenly pouted and looked over to her son's new friends. "Is my son correct? Do you still have something you need to do?"

Masumi-kun and Rio-chan looked at each other before facing his mama. They both shook their heads. "We'll come, we don't have anything else to do for the rest of the afternoon. Thank you for the invitation, ma'am."

"Ara~ Just call me _oba-chan_ (auntie). I won't mind it at all!"

"You can call me Erina-obachan then," Hi-chan's mama said with a grin as she pointed to herself.

"Yes~!"

"Let's go then!" Erina-obachan said rather enthusiastically.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu was busy awaiting his darling wife and his adorable son to welcome them at the airport terminal together with his "boss" Timoteo. But when he found out that they weren't there yet, he assured both himself and his boss that they were probably late.

.

.

.

In reality, they had actually forgotten about his visit.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus I introduced them - Masumi-kun and Rio-chan from the Seshiji manga - as Tsuna's and Asahi's new friends. What do you guys think? Sorry it's short though, I hope you like it anyway. Reaching this point in the story!**

 **Do you think it will end up like in the anime where the ninth boss seals Tsuna's flames just like in canon? Or not? Review now to let me now! It always brings me great joy when I read your reviews!**

 **P.S. Flame type poll of Asahi is still up, hope you continue to vote!**

 **P.P.S. Many thanks to those who followed, favorited and gave a review to this story!**

 **Nyaa~**


	5. V i s i t - II

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Visit II  
**_

* * *

Nana was busy cooking up a feast while her son and his friends were busy conversing with each other (she had an inkling it had something to do with their dancing). She couldn't help but hum happily at the thought of their friendship. Her humming ceased when the phone near the hallway suddenly rang. She placed down the knife and the vegetable she was holding before merrily skipping towards the phone.

Once she picked it up -

"Hello~?" She asked.

 _"Nana! I'm glad you finally picked up!"_ Her husband's voice answered in return.

"Ara~ Iemitsu, what's the matter? You sound so worried."

 _"Nana, where are you right now? My boss and I are currently waiting at the airport terminal. Did something happen that's why you aren't here yet?"_

"Oh."

 _"Nana, speak to me! Did something happen?"_ He sounded quite worried to which she weakly chuckled.

"I'm sorry, darling. The meeting must have slipped off my mind. Let me just fix some stuff and get my things before I head off to the airport. I'll come meet you there. Also, please tell your boss I'm sorry for the delay as well."

 _"Haha, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Alright, I'll see you there!"_

The line suddenly cut off.

She sighed once the call ended.

"Mama?"

She nearly jumped in fright and turned to face her son who was looking confused.

"Did something happen, mama?" He asked in curiosity.

"Tsu-kun, mama has to pick up papa and his boss from the airport. Will you be alright being alone with your friends?"

He placed his fist over his heart as he puffed out his chest. "Leave it to me, mama! I'm a big boy now! Besides, I have my friends with me!"

She approached him and softly petted his head. "Look after the house properly while I'm gone, alright?"

"'Kay, mama!" He answered.

* * *

The soft, padded footsteps of young Tsunayoshi alerted Asahi of his approach. She looked up from what she was drawing to look at them. "Who called, Na-chin?" She asked curiously.

She noted he looked a bit troubled as he took a seat beside her.

 _I wonder what happened?_ She thought.

"..pa.."

Oh, he mumbled out something but she didn't quite hear it.

"What, Na-chin?"

"...papa...It's Papa...he's finally coming home after so long." He finally answered properly.

"So your father's coming then?" Masumi-kun spoke up.

"It won't be too troublesome that we're here, right?" Rio-chan asked in uncertainty.

"Yeah, he's coming...together with his boss..." Tsuna continued mumbling out.

"His boss?" Asahi echoed out, suddenly sparking a certain memory from the anime-version of this universe in her past life.

(It's already that flashback part of the series?!)

(What should I do?)

(Will it go like canon or will it change? I don't know what to do!)

Asahi could vaguely remember many fanfictions depicting Tsuna's sudden bout of clumsiness due to the sealing of his flames but she didn't know whether it really had an adverse effect to her adorable friend.

(It could be like the others, the sealing actually being a benefit to control his own flames...)

.

.

.

Maybe it won't turn out like in the series?

 _I mean, come on, Na-chin's not alone unlike in that certain_ _flashback_. She thought, trying to think of the changes of this version from the original version. _If the chihuahua from a few blocks away does manage to come here, I'm sure that the three of us will surely be able to fend it off from "attacking" Na-chin. Thus preventing the sudden burst of flames that would come off from Tsuna's very being._

(By attacking, she meant playing. Tsuna was just too afraid to notice it in the first place.)

( _But then again..._ )

Everything could still happen but maybe in a different manner.

(Gaahh~! I don't know anymore! I'll just deal with it when the time comes!)

* * *

 **A/N: Haha! Two chapters! Yay! (I hope you actually notice this but I guess I'm probably wishing too much since it doesn't alert you not unless its a new chapter) Sigh~**

 **Anywho, please tell me what _YOU_ think should happen next chapter via reviews.**

 **P.S. Flame type poll of Asahi is still up, hope you continue to vote!**

 **P.P.S. Many thanks to those who followed, favorited and gave a review to this story!**

 **Nyaa~**

 **P.P.P.S. Man~ These chapters are getting shorter. (Hehe, oops, sorry!)**


	6. V i s i t - III

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Visit III  
**_

* * *

 _"TUNA-FISH! PAPA'S HOME!"_

It took almost all of Tsuna's willpower not to just bolt off and run away. Asahi could tell since she too was feeling such a very strong urge to do the same as well. It was a pity that they couldn't do that and stay out of sight together with Masumi-kun and Rio-chan until the coast was clear.

(Or maybe they could?)

In her peripheral view, she noticed Masumi-kun raising an eyebrow to Tsuna's "nickname." Tsuna seemed to have noticed as well as he started stuttering, trying to explain the cause of his father's - one must take note of this very closely - very bad choice of nickname.

(Basically, it meant that his father was quite bad with picking names - or in this case, nicknames, for people.)

"I don't know why he even likes calling me that!" He cried out indignantly. "I'm not even a fish in the first place! Do I look like a tuna to you?!"

Masumi-kun couldn't help but start laughing straight off the bat while she and Rio-chan were still stuck in the giggling stages. Masumi-kun went to pat Tsuna's back in an attempt to console him. "Don't worry so much, Tsuna. Think of it this way, his nickname for you just proves how much he loves you." He told the brunet.

"It's not that bad, Na-chin. It's just kind of - " Asahi spoke up.

"Kind of?" Tsuna perked up with hopeful eyes.

" - _well_...it's kind of funny." She continued with a blunt tone.

"Yup." Rio-chan piped in with a closed smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Tsuna simply looked downhearted at their reactions and attempts to console him.

 ** _SLAM_**

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal -

\- what looked to be a giant blonde blur hurtling straight towards Tsuna. The three of them were unable to react in time as the blond blur swept the brunet away in his arms and started smothering him with nuzzles and tight hugs.

(Oh, it's Iemitsu.) Asahi realized.

"Otou-san! Let me go!" Tsuna cried out as he tried to struggle away from his father's grip.

"But I missed you so much, my cute little Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu squealed - _in a manly way_.

"Ara, dear~ You should let go of Tsu-kun. He's looking quite a bit pale." Nana-bachan interrupted with a concerned look on her face. Asahi's sight moved towards the brunette's back to see _the_ highly esteemed **_Vongola Nono_**. Well, she was just speculating about the "highly esteemed" part but who knew? Maybe he was indeed a highly esteemed mafia boss.

"Nana-chan's right, Iemitsu. You should let go of your son." Timoteo (Vongola Nono's name _if_ Asahi remembered correctly) said. "Besides, we _are_ in the presence of some other guests after all."

Iemitsu stopped whatever he was doing to Tsuna's (poor) body and blinked, looking at the three of them as if he was realizing their presence just now.

(Rude much?) She thought internally but decided to discard that thought all the same. (Whatever~)

"Oh, who might you little guys be?" Iemitsu asked, clearly curious about the three children's identities.

Masumi-kun immediately stood up, followed by both Rio-chan and Asahi herself. The three of them bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you, sir. My name's Doigaki Masumi, a friend from Tsuna's dance studio." The curly haired boy went first.

"I'm Ayatsuji Rio, sir. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Na-chin's - err, I meant, Tsuna-kun's best friend! My name's Kobayashi Asahi, oji-san!"

(Ahh, another mistake. The humiliation! I really suck at introductions - no, I meant speaking to older people in general, don't I?) Asahi thought internally.

Tsuna's father didn't speak for a moment, staring at the three of them for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "So you're Tsuna's friends I've heard all about from my dear sweet Nana. It's nice to meet you as well!" He bent down and took the time to give each of us a handshake.

(Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.)

"I mean, who wouldn't be my cute son's friend? He's the most adorable son I could ever have after all!" The blond haired man then promptly went back to squeezing the life out of Tsuna.

 _"Otou-san!"_ Tsuna cried out yet again.

 _Sigh~ It's a pity that Tsuna's life will only get harder from now once we pass this "event." Becoming the heir to a mafia organization is no easy feat after all. Especially with him having Reborn as a tutor of all people. But I'm getting ahead of this, we still need to face this part of his life._

Asahi reiterated in her mind.

(Scratch that, he _really_ is a blond haired idiot of a father after all.)

(Am I being racist?)

(Well, if anyone heard my thoughts, don't be alarmed. I assure you, I'm not being racist at all, my previous thought _only_ applied to Tsuna's father.)

(But still...I wonder where Iemitsu's idiocy came from? It doesn't seem like an act but one couldn't be too sure.)

(Hmm...)

She sighed.

(Let's just get this over with.)

(Whether Tsuna's flame accident still happens or not...I will protect him! He deserves that much from his best friend.)

* * *

 **A/N: Not so much written here but at least Iemitsu and Vongola Nono have finally arrived! Now, what do you think happens next?**

 **Will Tsuna's flame accident still occur? Or not?**

 **Will Timoteo be able to seal Tsuna's flames _if_ the accident still happens? Or not?**

 **Please Review so that I may know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Nyaa~**

 **P.S. The flame poll is still active! Please vote while you still can!**


	7. V i s i t - IV

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Visit IV  
**_

* * *

Asahi returned back to her sketching once she noted down that Tsuna's father and his boss, Timoteo-san, were as far away from them as possible (and also within her sight in case they tried to do anything funny). Absent-mindedly, she did not notice Tsuna, Masumi-kun and Rio-chan calling out to her and trying to catch her attention since they were wondering what was wrong. It was only when she felt someone poke her at her sides, _hard_ if she may add, did she react.

She yelped and looked up to glare at who had done such a thing. It turned out to be Tsuna and he immediately raised his hands up in surrender. "I-I'm sorry! B-But you weren't answering so I had to catch your attention _somehow_ , Hi-chan." He said with a slight stutter before looking towards their two friends, as if asking for acknowledgement that he was correct.

Masumi-kun and Rio-chan nodded in return. A bit of worry evident in their faces.

She conceded.

"I'm alright. No need to worry about me, guys." She said but then her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously and she had an evil grin on her face.

Or maybe not entirely.

"Unfortunately for you, Tsuna. I'm not letting this one go."

Unknown to her, a scary, dark background appeared behind her like an illusion as she crawled towards her best friend with her hands raised and poised ready to grab him. He tried to escape but it was too late as she had already pounced on him like a lion.

(Ironically, he was _supposed_ to be the lion here, considering the fact that he would be getting a miniature Sky Lion as his Vongola Box Animal in the future. And the other fact that his father was called the "Young Lion" in the underworld.)

(On the other hand, it was a good thing she hadn't knocked down anything when she pounced though.)

She first poked him in his sides before it eventually evolved into a tickling revenge. Tsuna was laying on his back with her kneeling beside him as she continued tickling him. He was laughing so hard and kicking his legs at the air. Masumi-kun and Rio-chan were laughing together behind them. Eventually, she stopped and collapsed on the wooden floor beside him. Masumi-kun and Rio-chan were suddenly up and about, standing over them with large smiles on their faces.

"You're rather ticklish, aren't you Tsuna?" She heard Masumi-kun tell Tsuna as he helped him up. It made her crack a grin when she saw how Na-chin spluttered at his words but was unable to deny the truth in it.

"That was funny, Asahi-chan. I haven't laughed much in ages." Rio-chan told her once she looked up to stare at the blue haired girl. She simply gave her a smile and accepted the hand that was held out to her so that she could stand up.

"Thanks for helping me up. Anyway, I'm glad it made you laugh." Asahi replied.

 _"Why did it have to be at the expense of my humiliation...?"_ She heard Tsuna mutter.

"Aww. Don't be too bummed out at letting other people see your pathetic self under my mercy. They're our friends so the least we could do is show them our true selves." She said to Tsuna as she grabbed him into a choke hold (but not deliberately choking him) and ruffled his fluffy brown hair.

"Ack - ! Let go! Hi-chan!" Na-chin started wiggling out of her hold and she let him go, but not before letting him struggle for a bit.

Tsuna fell on his butt and mouthed an 'ow' before turning to glare at her. Unfortunately, his glare looked more cute than scary. "Geez, Hi-chan. You're such a sadist." He said.

She suddenly paused in shock. Her eyes and mouth wide open due to what she heard.

He stopped rubbing his bum and looked up at her again. An eyebrow was raised once he saw her face. "Why do you look so surprised?" He asked.

In a single moment, Tsuna found himself on the floor (for the third time that day) again, with Asahi's arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was nuzzling his face and petting his hair like crazy. "Oh my gosh! Na-chin, your vocabulary expanded again!" She exclaimed in joy. "I feel so proud! Is this a result of my influence? Kyaa~❤!"

"Waah! Not again! Hiii-chaaann!" Tsuna cried out indignantly.

"Hehe. Whoops~⭐" She said as she rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Kids!" Nana-bachan's suddenly voice boomed from the kitchen. She sounded a bit angry.

(It was probably due to all the noise -

\- _which I started_ -

that made her shout like that.)

(Oops.)

"Sorry, Mama!" Tsuna immediately said while -

"Sorry, Nana-bachan!" She hollered back, albeit with much politeness she could muster without sounding too much like a rude child.

"Keep it down, alright? We do have guests after all!" She heard her answer back.

" _Hai!_ (Yes!)"

 _Man, I'v_ _e lost the right to call myself a mature child._ She thought as she returned to her seat.

 _(_ Despite never mentioning it before.)

 _Masumi-kun and Rio-chan are even better behaved than me!_

(They're probably naturally like that.)

She sighed and went back to sketching. As she went over what she was making, she couldn't help but wonder why she ended up making a drawing of Leon (the shape-shifting chameleon of Tsuna's spartan tutor in the future) of all things. Eventually, she shoved that thought at the back of her mind and instead pondered over her still-average drawing skills.

 _I need more practice. But, I still want to know what the others think though._

"Guys," she called out and the three stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"What's wrong, Hi-chan?"

"Did you need something, Asahi?

"Is something the matter, Asahi-chan?"

(In case no one was able to guess correctly the order of who asked the questions, it would be like this: Tsuna, Masumi-kun, and then Rio-chan.)

It took no longer than a second for her to show them her drawing and ask them what they thought of it. They leaned closer in order to get a better look at it. Masumi-kun was the one who commented first. "Is that a chameleon, Asahi?" He asked.

"Mmm...yeah." She answered.

"It's cute!" Rio-chan added with a bright smile on her face as always.

"Thanks." That made her blush a bit.

"Does it have a name?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Yup! Let me just write it down and the date I drew this." She replied to him.

 ** _Leon_**

 ** _4/21/20XX_**

"So it's name's Leon? It's somehow fitting for the reptile you drew in particular. I don't know why though." The curly orange-head murmured as he rubbed his chin. Rio-chan and Na-chin seemed to agree wholeheartedly with him at the thought of it.

 _Haha, it's probably bec_ _ause the World's Greatest Hitman picked it. Not that they **do**_ _know someone like that really ex_ _ists and has a pet chameleon called Leon of all things._

"Hmm..." She hummed in contemplation. " _Ne_ , Na-chin. Would you like to keep it for me?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just felt like it. Here," she placed it onto his hands, "you keep it."

"Umm...thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I'm a bit bummed out that there wasn't so much reviews at the last chapter. I feel a bit sad but it's okay! I can do this! Anyway, this part in the childhood arc is taking quite long in particular because I'm** **not exac** **tly sure how to approac** **h Timoteo learning that Tsuna has great power within him and how he attem** **pts to seal it.**

 **Would you be willing to give ideas? I really, really need them!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**

 **P.S. The flame poll is still active! Please vote while you still can!**


	8. V i s i t - V

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Visit V  
**_

* * *

Tsuna knelt down on the garden floor in shock.

He was trembling in fear, _fear_ for his best friend.

 _Why was she just laying there on the ground unconscious?_

He did not know.

 _He did not know._

 _ **He did not know.**_

He reached out to touch her hand, before flinching due to the sudden discharge on her skin. It did not hurt. Rather, he had been surprised by its sudden appearance.

 _Hi-chan..._

He wept silently before eventually succumbing to sleep.

Feeling warm and safe, accompanied by a gentle green light.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 **Minutes Before**

* * *

Iemitsu was certainly not expecting for his son to have some friends over. The last time he had seen him, his son had been nothing but a little shy toddler who often hid behind the legs of his parents whenever other parents or kids came close. A simply shy boy.

And then he looked at the brighter and much happier version of his son now. He watched silently as his son laughed at something his little black haired and amethyst eyed friend did. He rubbed his chin in contemplation. A best _girl_ friend, eh? How adorable, he thought in amusement.

While he missed the Tsuna who liked to cling to his leg or Nana's, he liked seeing this version of Tsuna more. It made him feel happy for his son. According to his dear wife, it was all thanks to "Asahi-chan" that his cute Tuna-fish finally started crawling out of his shy and introverted shell. The boy even had two additional friends!

A cute blue haired girl and an odd-looking but very polite orange curly haired boy. Friends from Tsuna's dance class lessons if he remembered correctly.

He chuckled as he watched the four children talk rather energetically towards each other. His boss noticed this and thus looked at him with a slightly confused face. He simply grinned. "What do you think? Isn't my son cute?" He asked Vongola Nono as he faced him.

"Yes, he looks just like Nana-san." The boss replied happily.

"Isn't he?" He exclaimed in a slightly undertone version of what other people would call as 'giddiness'. "But he's like me in some ways. I feel so proud! He's grown up so fast, having friends he can comfortably converse with. He's no longer the same shy boy I saw when I last visited."

"It is good to have family." He heard his boss say in a softened tone. "I have a son now, and I understand it well. However..." The older man's face became downcast as he said the last word.

Iemitsu could immediately tell something was wrong. Even if his Hyper Intuition wasn't as great as his ancestors, he still had it and thus could tell many things just based from a person's face and body language alone.

(Well, the older man's face _was_ already a _huge_ clue that something _was_ wrong if he thought about it.)

His tone suddenly became serious as he spoke. " _Nono_ , for you to come all the way to Japan...What's happened?" He asked. "I mean, I've offered you many times if you could join me whenever I could visit Japan for a short break, but you usually refused."

Vongola Nono let out a deep sigh. "Nothing has happened yet." He replied. "And I _did_ need a short break myself, _but_ something will happen soon. That is what I feel."

"Nono..."

"That 'boy' won't show me his smile." He heard the older man say sorrowfully. His tone tinged with regret and a very deep hint of guilt.

(Xanxus...)

.

.

.

"Hmm...Asahi-chan?"

"Yeah, Rio-chan?" The black haired girl asked in curiosity.

She looked at her blue haired friend who looked somewhat guilty. Rio-chan was giving Masumi-kun stray glances, hinting their intention of wanting to say something important.

(I wonder what is it?)

So she waited for her to continue.

"It's getting kinda late...and our parents will probably be worried about us." Masumi-kun moved in to answer.

Asahi took the chance to glance at the clock hanging on the wall in the room and saw that it was indeed getting quite late.

"We're sorry that we can't stay any longer." Rio spoke regretfully.

"N-No, it's fine!" She and Tsuna said at the same time.

 _"Jinx."_ She murmured playfully towards her best friend (who looked aghast when she had unexpectedly jinxed him) before addressing the girl in front of her. "We're sorry for keeping you. Let's hang out some other time, okay?"

 _It's alright now I guess._ _Nothing's happened the whole time we were all here and it's gotten pretty_ _late_. She thought in assurance. _I'm sure nothing else is gonna happen._

(Famous last words.)

(I would later regret saying them.)

"Sure!" The dance couple said enthusiastically. "I can't wait for our next meeting! I'm so excited!"

When the two went to say their goodbyes to Nana-bachan, her husband Iemitsu-san, and his boss Timoteo-san, Tsuna's mother immediately volunteered to bring the two to the closest bus station that would bring them to the city they lived in. Thankfully, it was just the start of the sun setting in the sky so there was still some light outside.

Nana-bachan soon left with the two in hand. She and Na-chin were now stuck together with the two older men.

She would have gotten back to drawing if not for Tsuna's insistence that they would play ball outside instead, saying that he had gotten bored of sitting down the whole afternoon and wanted to do something else for a change.

Not really thinking about it, she simply nodded and went to get the purple ball in the corner where Tsuna's toys were usually kept.

Wait, _a purple ball?_

She paused as she held it in her hands.

 _It seemed really familiar for some reason._

(She had never been good with remembering things.)

"Hi-chan! Did you get the ball yet?" She heard him call out from the garden.

Thought forgotten, she called back to him saying that she had the ball and that he better catch it properly as she ran outside to the garden. They played together, throwing the ball back and forth between them. It was quite fun until Tsuna missed the timing to catch the ball and had to run towards the area near the gate in order to get it.

It was then the chihuahua from one of his neighbors' houses sneaked in and immediately bolted for him once it caught sight of him. Surprised, she watched as a panicking Tsuna landed on his back with the dog now on top of him, barking at him happily. He looked near-ready to cry. Asahi's eyes widened as soon as she recognized this scene.

 _No wonder - !_

She ran towards Tsuna and shooed the dog away in order to comfort him, but she was too late. Tsuna had reached his limits and immediately latched onto her as he ended up crying loudly, catching the attention of the two older men inside the house.

"Now, now, Na-chin, it's alright. Don't cry, don't cry." She tried to tell him softly in a comforting manner but she was never really good at comforting others. He just kept on crying until his father moved in to comfort the boy instead. She couldn't stop him.

(Ah, I couldn't stop him.)

"What happened?" The man all but demanded.

(What else can I do?)

"A chihuahua suddenly sneaked in and scared Na-chin." She answered as her eyes eventually darted towards Vongola Nono who was looking at her best friend in shock.

(He knows.)

"Don't cry, Tsuna." Iemitsu spoke softly as the ninth-generation boss walked towards them with a serious look in his face.

(I - )

 _He will try to seal this boy's flame._

"This boy has power." She heard him say.

 _(I - )_

"However, it's still young." His index finger suddenly lit up with a small orange flame.

 _I need to stop him!_

Resolve burning fiercer and brighter than ever, she went ahead and did something stupid.

 ** _("NO!")_** She cried out as she ran and jumped in between Tsuna and Vongola Nono's reaching hand, effectively blocking the young Sky but damning herself to the sealing instead.

Her flames took that single second to manifest itself outside her body, not to protect her - _no_ , but to protect one of the most precious people in her new life instead. A web of Lightning flames appeared behind her, shielding the father who was carrying her best friend in his arms and also startling both him and the mafia boss in front of her at the same time.

Her last thought before falling unconscious was:

 ** _Protect him._**

And the flames obeyed.

They would stay with the boy in order to protect the him until the one whom she considered as a threat was gone.

(Vongola Nono would later try his hand at sealing Tsuna's flames once again but Asahi's flames would protect him before the older man could even touch him.)

(He and Sawada Iemitsu would leave later on, a bit saddened at the result of being unable to seal the young Sky's flames in the case it ever went against him. They could only hope and pray that not a thing would happen to the boy that would result to him losing control of his own flames.)

(Asahi would later wake up, feeling cold and empty.)

 ** _(The warmth had disappeared.)_**

* * *

 **A/N: And thus this part of the childhood arc ends. Whew~ finally finished! I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this chapter but it ended up like this before I knew it.**

 **What do you think of this outcome?**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**

 **P.S. The flame poll is no longer active! I did say that it would be until the Future Arc but I decided to end the poll now. Majority of you guys and gals want Asahi to be his Lightning guardian. Dun dun dun dun...**

 **What will happen next I wonder?**


	9. S k y l a r k

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Skylark  
**_

* * *

 _I..._

 _I feel so empty..._

Asahi stared at her hand, as if awaiting for it to burst into flames before eventually clenching it tightly into a fist.

 _Is - no, this **is** how it feels like to be unable to access one's_ _flames_. She thought in certainty.

A small smile appeared on her face.

 _To think that I would have Lightning flames of all_ _things,_ she thought in bemusement. _I would've likened myself more as a Storm due to my somewhat explosive (dramatic) personality, but then again...I'm not **that** reckless._

She rolled to her side on top of her bed. Closing her eyes, her mind drifted back to what had transpired during _'that'_ day. She never thought she would have her flames sealed instead of Tsuna's, but she supposed it was better than him experiencing this himself.

 _Just getting my flames yet having it taken away from me at the same day sounds just like a bad joke. I would never want Na-chin to feel this pain at all. Even if this may be a parallel universe where my existence changes many things in Na-chin's life._

"Mew." She suddenly felt something soft touch her face.

Opening her eyes, she came across a pair of bright golden colored eyes staring right into her own. She blinked a few times before eventually realizing that her cat - Tuna, was right in front of her and patting her cheek with his tiny paws. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached out to scratch his chin. Tuna purred happily and moved closer in order to nuzzle her cheeks.

"Thanks, Tuna." She told her pet Munchkin.

"Mew!" He answered.

"Hm...do you want to go outside? It's been quite some time since I took you out for a walk around the neighborhood." She asked, her hand now petting his head.

"Mew, mew!" He replied, and as if he understood her, he immediately went towards the window in her room and pawed against it excitedly.

"Haha, I suppose you're right. Staying inside is just making me feel even more negative." She said as she walked towards her cabinet to look for a change of clothes. "A walk will do us some good."

Just before leaving through the front door, she went to look for her mom who was busy reading something in the living room. "Kaa-chan, I'm going out to take Tuna for a walk around the neighborhood." She called out.

Her mother looked up from what she was reading to look at her. "Alright, but make sure to be back before dinner." She answered. "And be careful."

"Yes, kaa-chan! See you later!" Asahi grinned and then left with Tuna on her shoulder.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

It was another one of those days where Asahi didn't have Tsuna by her side. They were normally inseparable but even there were days that they weren't together. Truth be told, even if she had been reincarnated into the KHR-verse and became Tsuna's first friend, her life did not wholly revolve around him. She took another right turn at the street, only to come across an open gate to a large traditional Japanese house (mansion). A large _sakura_ tree stood across the street from it.

 _Oh, I've never been to this part of neighborhood before. I wonder if anyone's inside?_

Curiosity peaked, she went closer and took a peek inside from outside the gate.

"Oh." She murmured. "Is no one here?"

"Mew." Tuna, who was still on her shoulder, suddenly spoke up while looking up at the large _sakura_ tree that towered over them.

( _Whoa - Man, that's one big tree._ She thought in awe and wonder.)

"Hm? What is it, Tuna?" She asked just as she looked up.

Much to her surprise, there was a black haired kid sitting on one of the branches. He was staring - more like glaring, at her with his grey colored eyes. He somehow looked painfully familiar.

"Herbivore." He said and internally she wondered if he was calling out to her.

 _That word sounds so familiar. Which KHR character liked saying that again?_

 _"Herbivore."_ He repeated, sounding more annoyed now. She took another look at him, her head tilting slightly to the side as she thought long and hard on his identity. Without warning, he jumped down from where he sat, nearly startling her and Tuna into jumping of fright.

"Gyaaah!" She said, surprised.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization and she stood there agape at the appearance of the would-be-prefect of Namimori-chuu.

"Herbivore, what are you doing - ? " He suddenly paused as soon as their eyes met. She quickly looked away.

 _Crap! Even if Hibari Kyoya's one of my favorite characters, he's way too dangerous!_

"G-Gotta go! Sorry!" She said as she tried to escape. However, she failed miserably as soon as she felt his hand grab her arm from leaving.

 _Damn! His grip is pretty strong for a kid!_

"Little Animal." He said suddenly.

"Whut?" She asked in dumbfoundment.

"Little Animal." He repeated as he pulled her closer and started patting her head.

(And also trying to not-so subtly pet her cat's head.)

(Unfortunately, Tuna hissed when he reached out to touch him.)

 _This somehow reminds me of the time during my past life when I couldn't help but pat the head of my kohai whenever I saw her. I had thought that she was cute too - w-wait! Don't tell me he thinks that I'm cute?!_

"Cute..." He muttered absent-mindedly as he continued to stroke her head gently. His eyes had softened considerably.

 _Well that answers my unasked question._

She then tried to make a masterful poker face, only to fail once she saw his gaze towards her.

(Aww...he's too adorable.)

She cleared her throat before speaking up.

(Since he already started calling her 'little animal', she supposed introducing herself wouldn't be too out of the question...right?)

"My name's Kobayashi Asahi, what's yours?"

"..."

"You can call me Asahi."

"Little Animal." He said instead.

"No, it's Asahi." She protested before enunciating her name by syllable. "A - sa - hi."

 _"Little Animal."_

The finality in his tone made her want to throw up her hands in the air in defeat but she refrained from doing so in front of him. She rolled her eyes though as she crossed her arms together. "Fine, call me what you like." He beamed immediately as soon as she said that.

"At least tell me your name." She said. _It's not like I don't know it, but I don't want to cause him any suspicions of me knowing his name_ _beforehand._

"..."

"Please?" She added.

He sighed before answering the question. "Hibari Kyoya, that is my name." He said.

In a burst of courage, she called him something she was sure of that no one else had tried calling him before. "Ya-chin-sempai!" Expecting a hit somewhere, she immediately tried to guard her head as she closed her eyes shut. After a minute of nothing happening, she opened them. Hibari Kyoya was still in front of her but was staring at her with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"It is acceptable, but only when we are alone together." He finally said after a moment of staring.

"Yatta!" She fist-pumped to the air and then paused. She turned her attention back to him with a questioning look on her face. "What do I call you in public then?"

"..." He remained silent.

"Hibari-san?"

"Too formal." He immediately answered.

"Hibari-sempai?" She tried again.

"Hn."

She took it as a sign of his acceptance and grinned at him. "Then Hibari-sempai it is!"

 _Achievement Unlocked: Becoming Hibari Kyoya's Friend!_

There was a hand on her head again and he continued petting it as if he was never interrupted in the first place by their conversation. A sudden realization made her a bit downcast.

 _More like Ya-chin's pet though._

She wanted to sulk.

Tuna took the chance to pat his master's face repeatedly as if to comfort her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe~ She finally meets Hibari! (I wonder what will happen next myself~~)**

 **What do _you_ think will happen next?**

 **Please review! Cause I'm in desperate need for reviews!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**


	10. S w i m m i n g

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Swimming  
**_

* * *

"Asahi-chan! I heard from your mom that you wanted to enroll for swimming classes at the local pool." Nana, Tsuna's mother, spoke up as she entered her son's room. Asahi looked up from the book (unsurprisingly, it was in English) and gave the woman a nod. "Yeah, Nana-bachan, about that..." She suddenly trailed off.

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you think you could make Na-chin also join too? I-I don't want to go alone." Asahi said hesitantly.

(Hehe, to think that after all this time, I'm still shy **_af_**.)

"Oh." Her friend's mother murmured in a surprised tone before going back to her jovial mood. "Sure! Why not? It would help Tsu-kun learn how to swim and I'm sure he was afraid of going alone too."

( _Yup, he so totally needs it._ She thought as she looked directly into Nana-bachan's eyes, whom she had given a subtle and unnoticeable nod in agreement.)

"M-Mom! Don't tell her about stuff like that!" Her best friend, who had been momentarily forgotten, protested.

Asahi simply snickered and then gently patted his back. "Don't worry," she said comfortingly, "I'll be there with you after all. Just think of it like our usual ball dancing classes, but instead of dancing, we'll be practicing how to swim."

"..."

"Come on, don't you wanna at least learn how to swim?"

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. He then looked up at her with his pair of wide and adorable (very irresistible) brown eyes.

"You promise?" He asked.

(He's pertaining to the fact that I'll be there - which **_I will._** )

She sighed before her face lit up and she held out a fist in front of him, waiting for him to fist-bump with her.

"Dude, I was already signed up before your mom came and brought it up." She said to him with a wide grin. "It's a promise of a lifetime!"

Unhesitatingly, he did indeed fist-bump with her before -

"You took that line from a manga!" He said accusingly.

"Haha. But still, I _will_ be there. No need to worry!"

"Ara?" Nana suddenly said in a tone of realization. "If you signed up already, I better call so that Tsu-kun can sign up too! Excuse me then." She said with a smile before leaving the room. The two children looked at each other for a moment before Asahi pointed out at something on Tsuna's side. Still slightly naive as he was, he looked at the direction she was pointing at.

"Hi-chan, there's nothing - " He was interrupted by a finger poking his cheek.

"Kukukukuku...I got you again!" The black haired girl said triumphantly.

"Not again!" He said in frustration and tried to retaliate with a poke but the two ended up tumbling on the carpeted floor. Asahi took it as a chance to start tickling him. He burst out laughing in no sooner than a second with her following right after.

"Geez, Na-chin. You're so easy to tickle. You better up your defenses next time!" She told him as she headlocked him.

"I give! I give! I can't breathe anymore, Hi-chan!" He squirmed helplessly in her hold.

 _Hahaha! I'm the strongest! Whooo!_ She thought in triumph, her childish self momentarily taking over her thoughts and actions.

In an instant, he was let go and he found himself trying to catch his breath. This actually made Asahi feel a bit guilty and she decided to go over to him.

(Ah.)

(Why did I do that to him?)

(He's my friend, isn't he?)

(What if I had killed him accidentally via suffocation?)

"Sorry 'bout that, Na-chin. I didn't mean to squeeze too hard." She tried to apologize.

And then she paused, her mind whirled as she eventually drifted into space.

(An apology isn't enough.)

( _It's never enough._ )

(I - I need to do something _**more.**_ )

"H-Here!" She pulled his hand over towards her cheek. "Y-You can slap me to get even!"

 _It will hurt but I definitely need it so that I won't hurt him again._ She thought determinedly. She gave him a narrowed look, egging him on to slap her.

"Ehh? I wouldn't want to do that to you, Hi-chan!" He protested and tried to take his hand back.

She frowned. "I'm still sorry though." _You should do it._

He saw the look at her face and decided that it didn't matter that she headlocked him a bit too tight. It told him that she truly regretted it so it was okay for him, she didn't really mean it. A forgiving smile appeared on his face. "It's okay, Hi-chan. Let's just forget about it."

"..." The _I don't believe you_ was left unsaid.

"I'm okay! Really!" He said, trying to reassure her.

"Really, really?" She repeated.

"Yeah!"

"...okay then."

 _If you say so._

He brightened immediately at her answer.

"Anyway, let's work hard together to become accomplished swimmers!" She said with a fist-bump to the ceiling.

(It had been quick, but Tsuna noticed the slight dissatisfaction on her face before it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.)

"Y-Yeah! Let's!" He joined in, albeit in a softer voice.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

It was a clear afternoon that day when Tsuna and his best friend arrived at the local swimming pool to attend the swimming classes. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue trunks while Asahi wore a cute pink one-piece swimsuit. (She didn't dare voice out her hate of the color, but she certainly felt awkward wearing it.)

"Na-chin! Look, it's the pool!" Asahi excitedly pulled him over to the edge of the swimming pool once she saw it. It seemed that her previous aversion to the color pink became momentarily forgotten.

"Y-Yeah..." _It looked deep **and** scary._

There was a sudden loud blow of a whistle which frightened him but holding onto his friend's hand made him a bit calmer. She tightened her hold over his hand and smiled at him. "Don't be scared. It's just water." He nodded at her hesitantly.

 _The water is not scary._ He tried telling himself internally.

"This pink is _so_ totally not my color." He heard her say.

 _The water is definitely not scary._ He told himself again as he tried overcome his fear.

"Oh! Are you guys starting out too?" A bright and cheery feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

The two turned around to find a girl their age with short golden brown hair and golden colored eyes. She had a really bright smile on her face as she spoke to them. Tsuna found himself blushing because she was cute and the first other female to smile at him aside from his mother, his best friend's mother, his friend Rio-chan, and Asahi herself.

"Yeah, we are." Thankfully, Asahi saved the day before he broke out in his usual stuttering. "I'm Asahi and this is Tsuna, what's your name?"

"My name's Kyoko! I came here with my onii-chan, but - " she paused to look around and frowned when she couldn't spot him. " - I'm not sure where he went actually. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Asahi-chan, Tsuna-kun!"

"I-It's n-nice t-to m-meet you..." He stuttered out softly.

"Yuppu! It's nice to meet you too!" Asahi said rather cheerfully with a grin.

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" A loud voice interrupted their sort-of conversation.

"Ah!" Kyoko-chan immediately brightened upon hearing it. "That's my onii-chan, I better go. See you around later." She said with a wave before leaving.

"See you!" Asahi said back.

"S-See you..." He said softly.

 _So pretty..._ He thought absent-mindedly.

He suddenly received a slap to the back. "Waah!" He started to fall, only for Asahi to pull him back by the arm. "Seriously, Na-chin?" She spoke up. "That's the first girl who has talked to you in ages and you start stuttering like a fool?"

"H-Hey! I was nervous." He protested.

"Ugh. Fine." She told him before she started walking. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hi-chan!" He ran, trying to follow after her.

"Now, now, don't fall in. I'm sure you wouldn't want Kyoko-chan seeing your uncool side." She said just as she stopped and looked back towards him.

It was too late, he slipped and fell inside the pool as soon as he heard her say those words.

 _Why did I have to fall in?!_

"HIEEE!" He screamed.

"Oops?" He heard her say.

"..."

"Nah, not really my fault. Tsuna's just being his usual clumsy self." She muttered to herself.

"Help me, Hi-chan!"

"Coming!"

* * *

 **A/N: An old chapter, but I revised it a bit and made the 2 old versions into 1 new one!**

 **It's about swimming thus I named the chapter as such.**

 **Please review! Cause I'm in desperate need for reviews!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**


	11. S c a r y P r e f e c t

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Scary Prefect  
**_

* * *

A pair of nervous-looking brown orbs connected at once with another pair of sharp grey orbs. They stared at each other with the former looking quite scared (he had heard of the latter's reputation after all!) while the latter looking quite calm. The two boys were Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya respectively. Asahi was watching the two of them via sidelines.

 _This could be fun!🎵_ She hummed internally.

(I wonder what Na-chin's thinking right now?)

"Okay!" She gestured first towards the older boy. "Na-chin, this is Hibari Kyoya and..." She turned and gestured next to her best friend. "Ya-chin-sempai, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Little Animal, you expect me to associate myself with this herbivore?" He asked, no doubt sounding annoyed.

"Oh come on, Hibari-sempai! _He's_ my first friend _and_ my best friend!" She said in a protesting tone. "He ain't too bad! I mean, you hang out with me, another herbivore, after all!"

"You're different." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Am not!" She protested.

"You are."

"Am not!"

(Geez, I still don't understand how Ya-chin-sempai **_does not_** seem to see me as a fellow herbivore like Tsuna. That's just so..weird.)

Meanwhile, Tsuna watched in the sidelines this time as his best friend argued with the scary older boy without looking the least bit afraid of him. He looked utterly conflicted at the thought that she somehow managed to befriend the scary prefect.

 _My friend really is insane!_ He thought hysterically.

"Itai!" He heard Asahi cry out in pain. He turned to find her clutching her head in pain while Hibari-san was holding his infamous pair of tonfas in his hands.

"Na-chin..." He suddenly heard his friend call out for him.

Asahi immediately glomped him into a hug and started looking all teary-eyed. "Ya-chin-sempai is being mean to me! Save me!"

(Don't leave me alone!)

"B-But I can't!" He protested at once.

He was no fighter after all! Heck, he bet that if he even tried anything against the older boy, he would immediately be 'bitten to death'.

She frowned at him and then glared at Hibari-san. "That really hurt, Ya-chin!" She said angrily.

Hibari-san stared at her impassively. "It was because you were arguing with me, Little Animal." He reasoned out.

Tsuna sweatdropped at his words.

 _That was no reason to physically hurt someone!_

"Mou~" She muttered and then approached him. Tsuna had noticed a determined glint in her bored-looking eyes. She suddenly reached out her hand. He wondered what she could be planning.

"Here." She said with her hand held out in front of her.

Hibari-san looked confused.

"A-Ano..." He spoke up. The prefect turned to look at him. He nearly 'hiie-ed' at the boy's glare but surprisingly managed to keep his wits on him. He gulped nervously. "She's asking for a down low." He gestured with his hands, creating a downward high-five.

Hibari nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to do it...slowly.

Once the older boy did it, Asahi took her chance to slap Hibari-san's cheek (much to Tsuna's horror) and proceeded to run away with Tsuna himself in tow.

"Nyahaha! Got ya', Hibari-sempai!" She said with an odd laugh. "Can't catch us!" She added with a taunt.

Hibari-san looked utterly pissed.

Tsuna looked mortified.

While Asahi looked absolutely giddy.

They were chased around until Asahi paused, feeling tired of the short run, and then the two were nearly 'bitten to death' by the prefect as soon as he caught up to them.

At least their bruises weren't so bad to the point that they couldn't move.

(Tsuna had a deep feeling that the only reason their bruises weren't bad enough for them to be sent to the hospital was because Hibari-sempai had a very soft spot for his best friend.)

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: Hibari Kyoya's** **Thoughts**_

Kyoya was in the middle of a nap on top of one of the branches of the large sakura tree that stood across the street of his home, when he sensed someone pass by under the said tree.

His eyes snapped open and he took the moment to take a peek on the intruder.

It turned out to be a young female herbivore who was trying to spy the inside of his house from outside the gate.

"Oh." He heard her murmur. "Is no one here?" (His hearing was quite good, a gift he considered quite beneficial to himself since it helped him easily find the stupid herbivores who hid in dingy alleys and caused troubles, thus disrupting the peace and order of Namimori.)

"Mew."

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes had brightened at the sight of the kitty cat that stood on the girl's shoulder.

The girl looked up and the sight of her large and bright amethyst colored eyes, coupled with the cat's own, nearly took his breath away.

( _Cute._ ) She was just like a little animal. So adorable-looking that he had this undeniable urge to take her under his own wing and care for her like the many other animals that flocked towards him.

"Little Animal." He had ended up calling her.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Another old chapter, but I revised it a bit. Sorry it's short, I'm kind of in a writer's block so I decided to upload this old chapter.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review! Cause I'm in desperate need for reviews!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**


	12. C o n s e q u e n c e s

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Consequences  
**_

* * *

 **Warnings: Foul language (in English & Filipino)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Asahi's flames were accidentally sealed by Vongola Nono. She had not noticed any major change aside from the fact that she couldn't feel her flames nor summon it via her resolve.

(She had already accepted that fact and only wished it wouldn't impede on her abilities as often stated in several of the fanfictions she had read before.)

So imagine her surprise when something _**did**_ happen those few weeks later.

She never expected **_it_** as one of the consequences of losing her connection to her flames.

All it took was an incident where her anger levels had risen quite high - more so than normal, did she suddenly experience it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asahi was on her way out of the school, humming excitedly as she jogged - nearly ran, to where she had asked Tsuna to wait for her. Upon her arrival, she found herself shocked to what she was witnessing. It was her dear Na-chin getting bullied by some of their classmates!

Tsuna was leaning into the wall, trying to make himself as small as he could possibly be as the three boys surrounded him. The two were calling him names and shoving him until he fell on his knees - possibly scraping it in the process while the third was rummaging through her best friend's bag and tearing papers at the same time.

When Na-chin began to tear up, it was then fury slowly began to rise within her, she didn't hesitate to remove her bag from her back and then proceed to chuck it to the nearest offender. He got knocked over of course but she knew that it hadn't made him unconscious. Yet.

She growled and tackled the next boy, screeching in fury as she proceeded to pound the boy in the face. (He soon had fallen unconscious due the beating.) In her anger, she had forgotten the other two as they had tackled her to the side and started pulling her hair.

Flames lit in her eyes (figuratively) and she grabbed the other boy's arm and bit on it. He yowled and let go while the other, she stomped on his foot hard. He had no choice to let go of her as well as he held his foot up, hopping from side to side as he rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain.

"ARGH!" She yelled at them, her fury rising even higher. _"STOP BULLYING TSUNA, YOU LITTLE SHITS!"_ Her language reverting to English, soon following into Filipino - her mother language. _"PUTANG INA NINYO!"_

She shouted some death threats in English before collapsing on the floor mid-rant for no reason. By the time she fell unconscious, the boys had already left together with their unconscious friend in fear of her yells and 'odd' language.

Tsuna eventually snapped out of his fear-like trance and ran towards his best friend's side, trying to shake her awake. She did so but it took some time for her to wake. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him curiously. "What happened? I know I was yelling at those bullies - w-why was I on the floor, Na-chin?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, Hi-chan." He answered solemnly despite the slight stutter.

He helped her up and had her lean on him as they walked towards Hibari-sempai's (It took quite some time but eventually relented to letting Tsuna call him by that title as well) office. There was no doubt that an issue would appear tomorrow and Asahi had told him that Hibari-sempai would be able to deal with it.

They were nearly there when Hi-chan collapsed yet again and he was struggling with her added weight. He shouted for the prefect to come and in record time, the older boy appeared. Hibari-sempai would have most likely bitten him first if not for Asahi's worrying state.

He immediately appeared at their side and pulled Asahi away from Tsuna and into his arms as he carried her into his office. There was a sofa there so Hibari-sempai laid her on it before snapping to look at him.

"What happened to the Little Animal?" He immediately queried.

"I-I don't really know, Hibari-sempai." He began nervously. "I was being bullied when Asahi-chan appeared and started fighting with the bullies. She got injured a bit. It was when she began screaming at them did she suddenly lose consciousness. She woke up of course and stayed awake until we nearly reached your office. I shouted for you and well...you know the rest..." He trailed off, feeling scared under the boy's steely gaze.

"Hn. Very well, tell me the name of those bullies. I won't tolerate those herbivores for harming others."

Tsuna proceeded to tell him. The prefect nodded and then pulled out a phone before throwing it towards him. "Call for the hospital and ask someone to come here to school in 15 minutes. Tell them I won't tolerate it if they're late for even a second."

" _H-Hai,_ Hibari-sempai." He nodded repeatedly in fear.

Hibari-sempai soon left the room with his tonfas out and a bloodthirsty look on his face.

He dialed down the number and the phone rang for a few seconds before a woman picked it up.

 _"Hello, this is the Namimori General Hospital. How may I help you?"_

"Umm...hello. Could you please..."

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"After a few tests, we have discovered that Kobayashi Asahi-san has Type 1 Narcolepsy. It is also known as narcolepsy with cataplexy." The doctor began, explaining to the distraught parents and the girl's best friend.

"Could you please elaborate, _sensei_ (doctor)?" Erina asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Type 1 Narcolepsy involves a combination of excessive daytime sleepiness and cataplexy. Cataplexy is when you have attacks that cause a sudden loss of muscle tone while you are awake. It may lead to slurred speech and buckling knees, or in more severe cases complete paralysis. These events are usually triggered by strong emotions such as joy, surprise, laughter or anger."

" _A-Ano, sensei._ Asahi-chan experienced this because she was feeling extreme anger, right?" Tsuna popped in, asking curiously.

"You are correct about that, Sawada-kun."

"W-Will she ever be alright, sensei?" Kaito (Asahi-chan's father) asked in fear to what has happened to his daughter.

"Well, what she'd most likely need..." Tsuna soon droned out the doctor's words as he concentrated himself to looking at Hi-chan laying on the bed. She was asleep and very tired after what had happened.

For the first time in his life, he felt absolutely detested by how helpless he was. It was a grating thought to be an indirect reason as to why his best friend had ended up in this state. While he was thankful that she only sustained minor injuries from the fight, he hadn't wanted her to get hurt at all.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to be strong.

He wanted to be someone she could rely on and no longer it simply be the other way around.

He would talk to Hibari-sempai soon and ask for some training. He'd make sure of that.

He silently vowed to protect her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been quite some time since I last updated. Man, time really gets away from me. Anyway, if you're wondering what the Filipino curse word means - it's "son of a bitch." According to the net I mean.**

 **And boom, Asahi gets Type 1 Narcolepsy because I needed her to have a reason for her constant sleeping. Oooh, and we see some character growth from Tsuna. He no longer wants to rely on Asahi to protect him and instead wants to get stronger for her sake.**

 **Aww, isn't that cute?**

 **P.S. The description was taken from the website www . sleepeducation . org**

 **Please review! Cause I'm in desperate need for reviews!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Nyaa~**


	13. P o n d e r

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Ponder  
**_

* * *

Kyoya stared passively at the fluffy-looking (although he would never dare say it out loud) brunet standing in front of him with determined eyes. It was an interesting sight to see the normally dejected boy brimming with passion in his eyes about something. He cocked his head to the side before asking the younger boy with a grunt,

"Hn. What do you want, herbivore?"

The herbivore clenched his hands tightly before he bowed deeply towards him, surprising Kyoya with his sudden action. "Please teach me how to fight, Hibari-sempai! I want to have the strength in order to defend myself and the people I care about! It was because of me being unable to defend myself that Asahi ended up in the hospital in the first place!" He begged.

Kyoya hn'ed before giving him a reply. "Do not be an idiot, herbivore. The Little Animal only ended up in the hospital because of her body's sudden weakness, not because of the wounds she sustained in order to defend you from those other **_herbivores_**." He had said the last word scathingly.

"Nevertheless, please teach me!" The herbivore repeated, pleadingly.

He gave the brunet another stare, trying to search for something that would tell him that it would be right to teach the younger boy how to fight. Eventually, he gave a nod of affirmation and turned around. The younger boy had shown determination and the will to learn, perhaps it would be beneficial to teach him, something that would make him rise out of the group of herbivores that constantly loitered around within his beloved Namimori.

"Follow me, herbivore." He commanded.

And the boy followed.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Asahi was slightly puzzled by her best friend's constant disappearances, it seemed that he always had something that he suddenly needed to do whenever she asked about his bruises.

Was he getting bullied again? She would wonder worriedly.

( _Why does he avoid me?_ )

( _Does he hate me?_ )

When she had unknowingly voiced out her inner thoughts in front of Ya-chin (Hibari-sempai, in case people forgot), he had told her to stop worrying and said that Tsuna was busy training.

"Training?" She echoed softly in confusion before it eventually dawned onto her what the training was for.

"He's learning how to fight, isn't he?" She asked, although it sounded more like a statement when she said it.

"Hn." The prefect simply replied.

She frowned at the thought that Na-chin was leaving her behind before she mentally shook that thought off. _No,_ _it is better for him to know how to fight before canon begins. It would definitely give him a better advantage compared to his canon self who had no fighting experience at all when the series had begun._ She thought in silent acquiescence.

However...

"Ya-chin-sempai, I have a favor to ask of you." She began before pausing.

The future-Cloud Guardian had turned to face her and she stared back unflinchingly into his onyx colored eyes.

"Once I get out of the hospital, please teach me how to fight as well. I would rather not have the same thing happen as before. If I'm going down like this whether I want to or not, then I'm going down with having done at least something to defend myself before I lose consciousness." She told him seriously.

( _Na-chin, I'm definitely not letting you leave me behind._ )

He nodded in affirmation, his silent answer making her beam in return.

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempai."

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"Asahi-chan!" A blue blur suddenly tackled the newly-narcoleptic patient. "I'm so sorry that we didn't get visit you earlier! With the competition going on, we didn't have enough time to visit you!"

It took all but a minute for Asahi to realize that the person hugging her was her friend Rio-chan. She ended up hugging her blue-haired friend back tightly in return.

"It's alright, Rio-chan. I understand that you were really busy." She said understandingly before voice suddenly became chipper. "I even saw you on TV yesterday! You totally rocked the stage!"

Rio slowly pulled back, wiping off the tears that began to form in the edges of her eyes at the same time. "You idiot," she sniffled. "I was worried about you. When we heard the news from your mother, I really wanted to see you at once but she told us that you would have wanted for us not to visit since we were busy with the practice for the competition."

"Haha, don't be like that, Rio-chan. I'm fine, see?" Asahi spread out her arms to the side, showing off herself to the girl.

"But..." Rio-chan trailed off worriedly.

"Now, now, Rio-chan. I'm quite sure that since Asahi told us herself that she's already fine then we are inclined to believe her at the very least." Masumi-kun suddenly spoke up from the side.

"Oh!" Asahi beamed. "Hiya, Masumi-kun!"

"It's good to see that you are well, Asahi." Masumi gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "By the way, where do you want me to put these flowers?"

"You can place it on the table over there, I'll ask my mom if she can place it in a vase later on." She replied rather excitedly. "And get over here, I wanna ask you how was the competition!"

Masumi complied and was about to approach her bedside when a thought entered his mind all of a sudden. He looked around, trying to search for something - or _someone_.

Asahi noticed this and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice, but where is Tsuna?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, he's out on some errands for his mother."

"Really?" He queried.

"Yup!"

"Very well then."

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Asahi ran out of the hospital excitedly. She was in a rather good mood since she was finally out of the hospital. Her run slowly descended into a walk as soon as she was out of her parents' and friends' sights. It was then her mood turned somber.

She looked up to the sky and thought of her future. She wondered what she would do next in melancholy.

 _What to do. What to do. What to do._ She repeated it continuously in her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another update! This chapter might be boring for you but I hope you might like it anyway. What do you think of it?** **Please review! Cause I'm in desperate need for reviews!**

 **Plus, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Please review to give me an answer to this question:**

 ** _"Should Reborn's arrival begin in middle school just like in canon or should I push for it until high school?"_ **

**I've been in deep thought and have no idea what should I do.**

 **Nyaa~**

 **P.S. Here is a short omake to answer reviewer _Lemini's_ suggestion.**

* * *

 ** _OMAKE: Asahi's Girl Uniform Woes_**

Asahi looked at her uniform rather critically.

 _If I wear this skirt..._ she began but quickly shook her head.

 _I don't want to flash what's under my skirt if I suddenly fall asleep after all!_ _But then again...it does make me feel feminine, being in a skirt._

She huffed in annoyance at her indecisiveness.

"Tch, to hell with it!" She clicked her tongue. "I'm wearing this damn skirt whether I fall asleep accidentally flipping it up in the process or not!"

But before she slipped on the skirt around her waist, she first wore a pair of black stockings and a pair of dark colored tight-fitted shorts over it.

"There." She told herself as she twirled in front of the mirror one last time. "I'm ready."

And then she left her room.


	14. W e a p o n

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 ** _Weapon_**

* * *

"Okaa-chan, I'll be heading over to Kyoya-sempai's house together with Tuna now! See you later!" Erina heard her daughter call out to her just as she passed by the dining room where she was currently working in.

"Ah, Asahi-chan - !" Erina tried to call out in return as she walked over to the doorway to see her daughter, but she was already gone by the time she arrived.

 _S-So fast! I didn't even have enough time to tell her anything else._

She ended up sighing and touched her cheek in a contemplative manner.

"I wonder what changed? Asahi-chan used to be so much more open and childlike before - before that accident happened." She murmured worriedly to herself. "She became so much more mature and independent. It was like she suddenly turned into someone older but someone who was not yet an adult...she seems so much like a teenager nowadays."

She sighed again.

"Maybe I'm just over-imagining things. But then again, she never tells me anything."

She sighed one last time before she headed back to her worktable, temporarily leaving it at that.

 _I just wish she'd be more open to me or to her father at least._ She thought sadly.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Asahi finally arrived in front of Kyoya's house which was actually one of those rare-Japanese mansions you don't see so often in a city (although Namimori was actually a town). She knew the gate would be left unlocked in order for her to be able to enter so she did as her sempai instructed her before the day of her release.

She soon arrived at the entrance and instead of heading through the door there, she passed through the gardens instead where she soon came across Ya-chin-sempai sitting patiently on the porch for her arrival.

"Ya-chin-sempai," she called out to him and he immediately look towards her direction.

"Hn. Come sit down beside me." He said with words which seemed very out-of-character for him. She did so anyway in order to make him feel like she wasn't wasting his time.

"Kusakabe." He suddenly said and the same boy whom she knew would become his right-hand man in the later future appeared from the side. Asahi hadn't recognized him at first though because of his appearance. The lack of the pompadour hairstyle surprised her.

"Hibari-san, Kobayashi-san, here is your tea." He said in a polite tone as he served their drinks.

"Thank you. Umm...what's your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kobayashi-san." He answered.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kobayashi Asahi." She ended up replying before blushing and looking down upon realizing that he might have already known her name as he was just addressing her with it a second ago.

"Kusakabe, leave." Ya-chin-sempai suddenly spoke up, his order short and kind of snappy.

"Yes, Hibari-san."

And then he left after he gave the two a short bow.

"Ne, Ya-chin-sempai. Who was that?" She asked, wondering internally what her sempai thought of the man.

"He is my minion." Kyoya answered without hesitation.

Asahi internally winced at his answer. _Yeowch, that's just sad. I feel kinda bad for the guy even though I know that he'll become a closer but still kinda distant friend to Kyoya-sempai in the future._

" - mal."

She looked up, exiting her deep thoughts and stared at him with confused eyes. It was clear that she did not hear what he had just said. He stared at her for a moment before he stood up.

"Little Animal, follow me."

 _Oh!_

"Hai~!" She answered excitedly in return. Her thoughts momentarily drifted off to the topic on how he would teach her how to fight.

( _I'm kind of worried whether I'll be able to learn properly. I've never done something like this before. The closest lessons I had to learn were the artsy stuff - if you exclude the ballroom dancing lessons I've been learning in this life._ She thought in slight worry.)

The two soon ended up in a weapon warehouse that was strategically placed beside the _dojo_. Asahi's heart almost burst out in shock by the sheer amount of weapons inside it. There were various types and she silently wondered if he was going to choose for her or not.

She looked at him and he gave her an expectant look.

It seemed like he wasn't going to.

"Umm...Ya-chin-sempai..." She began in an unsure tone when he quickly cut her off.

"I will not aid you here, little animal. You must pick carefully on your own as it will be your main weapon just like how these pair of tonfas - " He suddenly brought out the said weapons" - are to me. Do not rush yourself but do not dwell too long either."

"...okay." She finally said although internally she marveled at the fact that the prefect said so much words in one day again.

She hesitantly took a step forward and began to browse through the many weapons that hung on the walls and the ones that were laid on top of the tables. Her eyes twinkled at the thought of using a _katana_ once she noticed it on the wall but thought better of it.

 _It would be cool to learn how to wield a katana but...that is - will be Tsuna's Rain Guardian's specialty in the future. It would feel wrong for me if I tried to learn it. Hmm..._

She browsed a bit longer until her eyes came across a sickle with a chain attached to it. Her eyes widened as she approached it, taking the weapon in her hands and getting a good feel of it. She turned to look at her sempai.

"This, this is a _kusarigama_ if I am not mistaken, right Kyoya-sempai?" She queried him, interest evident in her tone.

He nodded in return before asking, "So this is the weapon you have picked?"

She paused and looked at the kusarigama in her hands for a moment. _I need a long-ranged weapon. With my condition now, I would need a weapon that could aid me with quickly binding my opponent from afar and striking him once within range. This might be what I just need to learn how to wield._ She thought, silently giving herself a reason on why she would choose such a weapon.

She looked up towards him and stared at him with determined eyes.

"Yes. This is the weapon I have picked." She told him as she clenched tightly both the chain and the handle of the sickle in her hands.

"You may return it now." Kyoya-sempai suddenly said.

(Asahi nearly fell on the floor in shock at his words but managed to stop herself in time.)

"Eh?"

He suddenly turned and was starting to walk out of the warehouse as he explained. "You are not yet ready to wield it. You will need some training first, little animal."

 _"Ehhh?"_ She ended up screaming in surprise.

 _Whack_

She felt her head get suddenly hit and was surprised to find her sempai towering over her with one tonfa drawn out. _Ah_ , he had hit her. She soon realized that she had gotten quite noisy so she immediately quieted down.

"Sorry, Kyoya-sempai."

"Hn. Do not react like that again next time, little animal."

"Y-Yes, sempai." She nearly stuttered out.

( _Man, it's been quite some time since I've been hit by sempai. Scary ~_ )

She was about to walk towards him in order to follow him when he suddenly shot her a glare. His eyes shifted downwards towards her hands and that was when she realized that she was still holding onto the kusarigama.

"Whoops. I'll just go return it." She said sheepishly.

"Hn."

* * *

 **A/N: Kusarigama - The _kusarigama_ (鎖鎌, lit. "chain-sickle") is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a _kama_ (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a kusari-fundo – a type of metal chain ( _kusari_ ) with a heavy iron weight ( _fundo_ ) at the end. The kusarigama is said to have developed during the _Muromachi period_. The art of handling the kusarigama is called _kusarigamajutsu_.**

 **Yo guys! I hope you like this chapter. Yay! Asahi has chosen her weapon! What do you think of her chosen weapon? And please review concerning the idea of Reborn's arrival at the start of Middle School like in canon or in High School instead.**

 **Thanks for review and all your support btw.**

 **Bai~**


	15. T r a i n i n g - v e r - A s a h i

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Training ver. Asahi**_

* * *

 **Warning: Foul language (in English)**

* * *

 _Wham_

The young body of a black haired girl fell to the ground.

In front of her was none other than the infamous prefect of Namimori- _shou,_ Hibari Kyoya. He stood, looking over her fallen body with eyes looking as cold as ice.

"Get up, little animal. I know you still have some strength in you." He told her in a harsh tone.

"Y-y-yes!" She grunted out as she tried to get up.

 _Ugh. There's so much pain in my body. I-I don't know if I can handle any more hits from him._ She thought idly as slowly she stood up. _How do those characters from the stories always manage to get up despite the pain they're undergoing?_

He suddenly lunged for her face with his tonfa. It would have hit her face if she had not managed to duck down in time and roll her body to the side before getting up once again.

"Good, you are learning." He commented with a smirk.

 _I knew it would be hard but nothing could've prepared me for this!_

Kyoya-sempai lunged again.

She tried to dodge again but failed to fully do so as his attack connected with her arm.

 _Shit! That fucking hurts! Dammit! This guy is a total sadist!_

(Why did I ask him to teach me again?)

He struck again and managed to pull back his weapon once he noticed that she wouldn't be able to block or dodge it in time. His onyx black colored eyes narrowed. "You would have been hit if I did not pull back my weapon in time. You must defend yourself properly." He said as he pulled her arms into a blocking position.

"Again." He commanded and he repeated his attack which connected with her forearm this time.

"Hn."

(Oh right, it's because he knows how to hold himself back and teach me correctly how to defend myself and fight. Compared to what if I had asked Sasagawa Ryohei-sempai instead...that would have probably ended in a disaster.)

She gritted her teeth. _Let's just bear with it for now. I do want to get stronger after...all - eh?_

She suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Asahi woke up laying on top of a _futon_. She slowly got up and flinched as she felt her muscles protest. "Ow, ow, ow. Fuck, that hurts." She groaned as she tried to tenderly touch her muscles.

"It's to be expected, after all you are training and trying to push your body to the limits, little animal." A familiar voice spoke from the side.

"Waah!" She shrieked and nearly jumped in surprise at his voice.

"Stop moving, little animal." He scolded her as he approached her.

"Y-Yesh!" She immediately answered, nearly twisting her tongue in doing so.

He hn'ed as he stared at her. His eyes boring into her own, causing her face to heat up at his concentration and the lack of proximity between them. He closed his eyes as he moved back a bit.

"I've noticed something."

"Umm..."

"Your unusual footwork...you know how to dance, do you not?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

He hummed as he entered his thinking position. It seemed an idea had popped into his mind, Asahi thought as she stared at him. He suddenly looked at her again, a smirk forming on his lips.

"W-What is it?" She asked and then instantly regretted it.

(Waah...scary ~ He's smirking. I wonder what he's going to put me through this time?)

"I have someone I need to call."

"Eh?"

Now she was scared.

 _Who is he going to call?!_

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"Yo, my name's Kagamiin Kyouka. **(1)** I'm Kyoya-chibi's distant cousin." A beautiful and tall young woman said with a grin. She had a voluptuous figure, a pair of ample large breasts, long dark blue hair which extended down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. Not to forget to mention her very provocative clothing.

 _Whoa! I can nearly see everything with what she's wearing!_ Asahi thought in shock as she stared at the woman.

(Ya-chin-sempai's cousin? She looks kinda familiar though.)

"So you're Kyoya-chibi's other student. I didn't think he'd call me to teach you." Kagamiin-san stated as she looked up and down on Asahi's figure.

 _Other student? Oh, so she must know about Na-chin as well then._

She suddenly bent down and pulled the black haired girl's leg towards her, inspecting it. "Looking at your leg muscles, I can tell you've been doing some kind of dancing. Tell me, Asahi-chibi, what kind of dancing do you do?"

Asahi blinked, not expecting that question. It took her a few seconds before she finally answered. "Um, I take ballroom dancing...Kagamiin-san."

(Chibi? I suppose there are other worse ways of being called. Not that I like it too much of course.)

(I'm gonna grow taller! Just you wait and see!)

"Call me Kyouka-sempai instead." The beautiful sempai immediately interjected before going into a thinking position. With her left hand resting beneath her chin as her right hand supported her left elbow right below her huge bust. "Ballroom dancing, huh..."

"Is something wrong with it?"

Kyouka-sempai laughed in amusement. "There's nothing wrong with it. Rather, having an unusual footwork would help when you're trying to learn an out-of-the-box concept for your martial arts. Most of my opponents get surprised when I fight them because they don't expect me to use the dance steps for Nihon Buyou **(2)**. Their reaction time ends up getting delayed."

"Oh..." She trailed off before suddenly bursting into awe. "That's sounds so cool! Please teach me how to fight like that, Kyouka-sempai!"

Kyouka-sempai's grin suddenly became wider as she slammed her knuckles together, the pair of brass knuckles placed around it creating a loud clanging noise at the same time. "Alright! Get over her, chibi. I'll pound into that tiny body of yours this fighting style of mine!"

"Hai, Kyouka-sempai!" She mock saluted as she followed the older female.

(Wait...isn't Kagamiin Kyouka from that manga, Dragons Rioting?! She's _Kōgōryū_ of Nangokuren-koukou! When the heck did she become Ya-chin-sempai's cousin?!)

(Oh shit! What the hell did I just get myself into?!)

(I won't die yet...right?)

* * *

 **A/N: (1)** ** _Kagamiin Kyōka -_ is a third-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and is also one of the three competing Dragons, known as the Kōgōryū (煌剛竜, Kōgōryū, lit. Gleaming Hard Dragon). She is also one of few that knows about Rintaro's disease. [comes from the manga "Dragons Rioting"]**

 **(2) _Buyō (舞踊), or Nichibu (日舞) short for Nihon buyō/Nippon buyō (日本舞踊) meaning Japanese dance -_ refers to a traditional Japanese performing art that may be a mixture of dance and pantomime. It begins with early dance traditions such as mai and odori, with major development in the early Edo period (early 17th century) in the form of kabuki dances, which incorporated elements from the older dance genres. Nihon buyō differs from other Japanese traditional dances in that it is intended for entertainment on stage. While performed independently by specialists, it is particularly conspicuous as the style of dancing performed by geisha.**

 **YO! And here we have another chapter! I hope you liked it. In the end, I ended up inserting another character from another manga called Dragons Rioting. It's pretty interesting although it has a lot of ecchi scenes so don't read it if you don't like stuff like those. Anywho, I hope you review and tell me what you think of this question:**

 **"Should Reborn arrive at the start of middle school like in canon or should I delay it until it's high school instead?"**

 **Please review cuz I really need it for my decision!**

 **P.S. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Ciao~**


	16. T r a i n i n g - v e r - T s u n a

**_Insanely Average_**

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Synopsis: "Being average isn't so bad but I'd like to think that I'm somewhat insane as well. What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" He looked at her oddly. "W-Who are you?" He asked and she simply grinned. "Kobayashi Asahi, at your service." SI-OC**

* * *

 **CHILDHOOD ARC**

 _ **Training ver. Tsuna**_

* * *

Kyoya's eyes glinted in amusement at the little animal's companion before him. _What was his name again?_ For a moment as he avoided the herbivore's attacks, he pondered over what the little animal said his name was the first time she introduced the younger boy to him.

 _Sa-Sanada? Hmm...no, Sawaka? Not that either...Sawada...? Ah, yes._ He leaned backwards to avoid the boy's attack before giving him a low kick to the knees, causing the Sawada to fall. _I remember now, this herbivore - no, he has the potential to rise above that level but he doesn't seem to be a carnivore either. An omnivore perhaps? Yes, but not just yet. This ex-herbivore's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Get up, ex-herbivore." He commanded.

The ex-herbivore struggled to get up before turning to look at him with wide-looking eyes. "Wait...Hibari-sempai, what did you just call me?"

Kyoya deemed his surprise as the boy getting caught off-guard. He immediately took this chance to attack him. Surprisingly, the boy managed to dodge it in time although it seemed he did it subconsciously instead as he looked shocked at his reaction towards Kyoya's surprise attack.

"Wao." He commented. "Not bad, ex-herbivore."

The ex-herbivore laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, thanks, Hibari-sempai."

And then he was suddenly struck right on the face. Kyoya certainly held nothing back on the younger boy. "Hn, you're not too bad but you're not too good either, ex-herbivore. Learn when too strike." He then purposely turned around and started walking, giving the younger boy a clear view of his back.

In no less than a few seconds, he felt the brunet charging right at him from behind. However, he would never let an ex-herbivore much less a herbivore be the one to strike him from behind. He quickly twisted the handle of the tonfa in his right hand and slammed the stick against the boy's gut.

There was no mercy in his attack.

Just like how his father and mother had dutifully taught him.

"Another lesson to remember: Never let your guard down until you know your opponent is truly down." Kyoya said as he took a short glance at the coughing brunet. The impact on the boy's gut was pretty strong, causing him to start vomiting, but Kyoya knew that was just a part of the path to becoming stronger physically.

 _If he cannot take this, then he is not meant for this path._ He thought.

"Your lesson is finished for today."

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

It was odd.

Kyoya thought as he pondered over his training sessions with the little animal and the ex-herbivore.

He hadn't thought much of it at first but as he continued those training sessions, he soon realized the large disparity between how he treated both of his students. With the Little Animal, he purposely held back on his attacks and not to the point that he actually caused her to vomit or get more than a bruise or a few sprained limbs.

While with the ex-herbivore, he did the exact opposite and had dutifully followed through with his parents' teachings.

He had been brutal and merciless, only allowing the ex-herbivore a short temporary reprieve before going full force against him, again and again until the boy no longer had the energy to move or talk.

(He could still remember his father's lesson: _"If you have energy to still move or talk, then you still have the energy to fight. Get up and fight me."_ )

 _Was he coddling the little animal?_

Sure enough, he soon nodded with agreement to himself and his own thoughts about the matter.

It seemed that subconsciously in his mind, he could not truly hurt the little animal he had taken under his wing.

 _Perhaps that is why I had called the indecent carnivore._ He said mentally, justifying his action towards calling someone for help when he himself despised doing such things. _Yes, the carnivore - Kyouka, will know how to deal better with his female student._

He had held back against someone.

He had realized that it was the first time he had tried sparring with a female younger than him. Most of his female opponents had been older than him (his mother and the indecently clothed carnivore) and he knew that they were strong so he had no reason to hold back.

Next time, he decided, he would not hold back on their next spar once he thought that the little animal's training was good enough for him to fully fight against her.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Sawada Nana was in a terribly worried mood for her son.

Every afternoon, he would come home with bruises and wounds all around his body and when she would inquire him to where he got it, all he would tell her was that he had gotten it from training.

 _Training? What kind of training?! It was obviously not bruises from the exercise trainings her son and Asahi-chan usually did for ballroom dancing since he told me himself that he wanted to stop!_

Her thoughts suddenly shifted towards the ballroom dancing lessons she had made her son attend on a whim.

She could still remember the time her dear, sweet son just suddenly approaching her and politely telling her to cancel his dancing lessons. It had been so sudden and out of the blue that she could only reply with a meek 'yes' in return. Her son, having been satisfied with her answer, had thanked her before heading up to his room.

She had wanted to stop him but once she saw the fire in his eyes, she could only comply with his wishes.

 _My son_ , she thought, _not yet a man,_ but it seemed that he was quickly growing up into becoming one even though he had yet to undergo puberty.

She sighed.

(Now that she thought about it, when she had spoken to her dear friend Erina about this matter, Erina had told her that it was the same for her daughter. Asahi-chan had asked Erina to cancel her lessons so that she could focus on her defense training. It had been quite a shock to Erina once she saw her daughter littered with bruises.

 _Was it the same for her son? Was her son doing something like that too?_ )

* * *

 **A/N; Alright! Here is the latest chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please continue to send me your reviews because I really want to know your thoughts on the story so far!**

 **And for all those who had reviewed for the previous chapters, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions about this story so once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 ** _~Ciao_ **


End file.
